


RedTube

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto is a Redtube Sex Worker, NSFW, RedTube, Sousuke sneaks a peak, cam boy Makoto, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke 'accidentally' goes into the more sexually suggestive side of the internet and finds a very familiar face in sexy lingerie. What he didn't expect was what the video would lead too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RedTube

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sousukeistop  
> You can find more here! I also do commissions :D

It was Friday night and Sousuke had not a place to go, he sighed, teal eyes nearly squaring as he stared at the lap top screen. He had been surfing the web for nearly three hours now and since his best friend was off on another date he didn’t have anybody to bug. Maybe Gou, but he knew that she and Sei always sneaked away while Rin was getting laid. ‘I wish I was getting laid…’ Sousuke truly was lonely, he hadn’t a person to even talk to, let alone someone to get him off. He was bored of masturbating to porn, porn he wasn’t even that interested in. All the women were the same, their moans were so fake and as much as he loved a pair of large, fake tits he was getting sick of them always looking the same, same shape, same volume. He was into small ones too, but all those women already bought themselves huge ones. What he wanted right now was ass, to bend someone over and tongue Fuck them. Maybe even finger them until they cum, ‘Fuck…’

Without even realizing it Sousuke had ventured to the ‘darker’ side of the internet. The screen went black with red lines over the videos, Red Tube. He’d gone to Red Tube without even realizing it.” Fuck, I’m that god damn pathetic, am I?” Sousuke sighed, he continued to browse the large erotic site and came across an ad for “The Naughty Angel” The name was pretty pleasing to the eyes, he just hoped this girl was what he wanted. ‘I don’t mind huge tits with wings’ He thought as he clicked on the ad, when it showed he needed an account and password Sousuke immediately dragged the mouse to click ‘exit’. But something stopped him, and that something was the voice of none other than Makoto Tachibana. “T-…. Tachibana?!” There on the lap top screen was the Iwatobi Angel bent over a computer cam with the silkiest white panties, all paired with what seemed like a push up bra and stocking. He’d been indie Makotos room before when he and Haru became friends, so he knew for a fact that cream color wall was his, and those grey and white sheets and blankets.

He gulped, this was a guy, that wasn’t a problem but the guy in the video was Tachibana?! “Do you feel lonely?” He couldn’t help but blush, the green eyed angel was giving his trade mark smile to the camera. ‘How can he smile like that while he’s Fucking wearing that?!’ Sousuke wanted to click exit, but the more Makoto spoke the less control he had and before he knew it he made an account under the name ‘Yamabutterfly’. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, there he was, locking his door and windows, stripping ass naked and already stroking his flaccid cock. Rin would never let this go if he found out, looking towards the clock he could see it was still really early, only six. On the top of the website he could see how many people were online with him, not many, and there were other girls and guys with their own videos, so he checked Makotos online count. Zero. ‘Who the Fuck wouldn’t want to see Tachibana like this?’ He thought, actually angry at the other people for not bothering to check, but now he had to do it himself.

He pursed his lips and clicked onto Makotos video, he saw nothing so far, it was just his wall, his brows furrowed. Wondering how the hell these things actually worked. Meanwhile on the other side, Makoto was getting ready, he pulled the tight stalking over his thick thighs, tonight’s color was green. When he heard his lap top chime he tilted his head, a bit surprised his costumers usually don’t go on until eight or nine. When he reached his computer he saw there was only one person, “Yama-butterfly?” He had to giggle, “Sounds like something Rei would put. Hm, I could give this man a show, I’ll have to charge him extra.” With that he began to type a message under the video, “Private show for Yama $$$” Teal hues stared as he typed, “That’s Fucking expensive I might as well get a hooker!” He said, tone full of anger but the second he heard Makotos voice reply on the video he grabbed his credit card and paid in full. Even Makoto was surprised he paid so much. With the transaction finished Makoto positioned himself, he sat in front of the camera before leaning on his side, long thick legs perfectly in view and push up giving him a bit of cleavage, he was a man but he’d never admit he enjoyed a bit of a bustier chest on himself. Sousukes eyes widened when the screen switched to Makoto, he could see him, but Sousuke was invisible, he wasn’t allowed to switch his camera or mic on, Makoto had it disabled. “Hi.” Came a soft voice, though Sousukes eyes were elsewhere, he knew Makoto had a nice body but… Not like this, “Thanks for keeping me company tonight, I was getting so lonely I didn’t think anybody would ‘come’ and help me out.” His voice was so precious, so perfect it sounded almost like he was moaning every syllable and Sousuke was giving in.

“Ill always be here if yur lonely.” Sousuke wrote, a little sloppy, yes, but he was a bit busy with his other hand. It seemed as if Makotos attire was doing strange things to his body. Makoto smirked, he placed a hand over his chest and hummed, “You’re so sweet, Mr Yama. You’d help me with anything? Yes?” He wanted to tease the man on the other side of the camera before the show actually started, ‘Yes. Id do anything for you.” Sousuke wrote back, his skin already dewing over with sweat. Makoto gave another hum before he laid on his back, arms going over his head as he sensually stretched, “I know I can trust you, but I just feel so… Hmm, how can I say this without sounding naughty, Yama?” It was hard for Sousuke to type, he just wanted to listen to his voice, to Fuck him mentally, if he could, he’d Fuck him in real life. “Say it. I want you to sound naughty.” He wrote back, Makoto bite his lower lip before he stared into the camera, those green eyes. God, how they were Fucking with Sousuke, mentally and physically. “Tell me angel.” He wrote again, hoping to hear the voice another time, Makoto licked over his lips slowly before he closed his eyes and turned his head away. “I just… I’ve been so lonely and no one would ever want to please me… To make me cum, everybody is so greedy nowadays.”

Sousuke wanted to speak to him, to please Makoto but he couldn’t type it with his hands constantly stroking his already hard cock. He had to deal with it, or at least convince him too. “angel. Can I talk to you, I want to make you feel good. I’m not a greedy lover, id do anything to make you cum, to make you happy to fuck you until you fall asleep with a smile on your face.” Makoto would lie if he said that the stranger didn’t make him blush, he thought about it, this man didn’t seem like a creep, he sucked at typing but Makoto had seen worse and he’d done private shows for old nasty men so this would be no different. He moaned as he rolled onto his stomach, Sousuke jaw dropped at the sight of Makotos rear, he didn’t think he had such a huge ass but it was sticking out worse than the pillows were. They literally looked like two basketballs, he must take squats seriously…

Once the mic and video were enabled, Makoto could see only from the neck down and he was pleased. More than pleased. He wasn’t old, and he was fit, nice strong arms that looked like they could hold him down, thick, long cock laying over abs of steal and by how thick his neck was he could tell he was handsome. Makoto turned on his back once again, teeth holding his bottom lip and green eyes still staring at the masterpiece that was some pervert, he giggled, teasing the stranger for his indecency. Sousuke was confident, he could finally speak to him but he was also scared. What if he recognized his voice? No, no that was stupid his voice probably changes or something. “Can you hear me, baby? I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” Makoto could only giggle some more, “Don’t apologize, it gives me a visual.” He turned and grabbed something from his drawer, when the angel returned Sousuke saw what he thought was the largest Fucking dildo in the god damn world. “It matches you, Yama.” He purred, tongue dragging over the long, thick plastic. Why did he feel so comfortable with this man? He always felt so dirty when he did private shows but this one felt so… natural. Sousuke could hardly breath, “Fuck, yea like that. Just lick all of it, take as much of it as you can down your throat for me, angel.” He gripped his forgotten member another time, only giving a few slow strokes to the bottom. Makoto eyed his prize, he hadn’t gotten laid either and he actually wouldn’t mind if the stranger was the one to please him directly, he sucked on the tip of the plastic length with ease, almost as if he were savoring it before he began to take it inch by inch into his hot, wet mouth.

“Yea… Keep going, just like that.” His chest began to lightly heave, he tried to keep his strokes slow but it was hard. “Angel, can I talk dirty to you?” It was hard to believe the nodding sex worker was actually Makoto but that thought left Sousuke mind like nothing. He let out a long sigh, to Makoto it sounded almost like a growl. “Fuck, you look so Fucking good right now, Angel. Spread your legs for me, Fuck I wish I had a better angle I wanna see all of you.” With the dildo still in his mouth he gave a smile much too innocent for his actions. Makoto pressed a small button on his lap top and suddenly Sousuke had the perfect view right above of Makoto. He paused, a little baffled but more amazed at the curve of his hips. “Fuck, you look good on your back. So damn good.” He continued his stroking, Makoto closed his eyes as he began to slowly press the dildo in deeper. It was impressive, Sousuke could see the entire thing disappearing and before he knew it he could see the outline of the cock in Makotos throat. He’d never seen anything so god damn erotic before that he had to hold the tip of his dick with his thumb to prevent any precum from leaking out. He laughed and gave a small clap to the angel, earning a cheesy and drooly smile when Makoto pulled the dildo out of his mouth. “Good?” He asked, licking around his lips and chin. “Fuck yes, I loved it. Fuck, you’re so sexy. If I was there I’d turn you around, tongue Fuck you, go in balls deep, Fuck- I’m sorry for talking that way, I can’t help it. I want you.”

Makoto smile dropped, he really did share the same thoughts. He wanted to be Fucked, this man, something about him he enjoyed. “You can Fuck me…” He mumbled, he would meet up with him, he wanted to, but this was work, so before he could even say ‘really?’ Makoto got up and grabbed another toy, it was another dildo of course, this one had a board under it to steady it. He placed it in front of the camera before turning around, his ass popping out from the very tight, white laced thong. Sousuke gulped, seeing the green eyed gaze at him as Makoto looked over his shoulder. “Let’s Fuck then, Yama. Put on some music.” Sousuke obliged immediately, he went into his music and clicked a song he always did want to use. ‘Dj Snake, AlunaGeorge-You Know You Like it’ Makoto grinned, he began to move his hips to the base, slowly and sensually he rolled his hips before the tempo sped up. Teal hues gazed, almost in a trance, “I’m no fool, no~” Makoto sang to the lyrics, popping his plump ass to the beat before he gently pulled the piece of fabric off his bottom. “You know you like it but it drives you insane~” He didn’t mean to, but Sousuke leaned forward to the point his face was in the cameras view. How could he notice? Makoto was out in the open for him, cutest little ring of pink muscle was fingered with slick. Makoto already opened himself for these things but he wanted to give Sousuke a full show after all.

“I’ve never seen an asshole as cute as yours, Angel.” Though Sousuke spoke, Makoto couldn’t hear. He was in his own world. The music and lust had taken over his body and when he began to go down on the massive toy Sousuke wasted no time and Fucked his hand. It was amazing, the way his little boy pussy would open up so perfectly for a cock, even if it wasn’t his own. For the man that Sousuke was he could hardly keep his voice down, deep moans matched Makotos, “Fuck, Angel look at you.” He praised the angel, Makotos ass bounced with ease, “Ah, Mph! Ya-ma! Not big enough! Not big enough!” He cried out, honestly Makoto wasn’t enjoying this as much as he wanted, he wanted the stranger. Even if he was probably a pervert, he wanted him and not this piece of plastic. “Am I big enough? I’d Fuck you, I’d please you, I’d lay you down and Fuck you so good, Makoto-“

………….

“What.” The two stopped their movements, it was like their bodies completely froze. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to, but Makoto turned around and looked at the screen. Green hues widened, “Sousuke?!?!” He immediately popped off the large dildo and hide his body under the covers, a pair of eyes staring at the screen and as much as he tried not to he stared at the massive length in Sousukes hands. It seemed like the shock of saying his name had caused Sousuke to cum all over himself. Sharing the same pale complexion, Sousuke immediately tapped every key he could on his lap top. “How the Fuck do I get out of this shit?!” He cringed, he had unintentionally smeared cum all over his lap top and sheets. “I-… Sousuke, I can’t believe I was gonna… I wanted to…” He couldn’t admit it, couldn’t admit he was going to give his number away, was going to find this man and have him Fuck him, “Press the Escape key!” The screen went dark, Makoto laid in silence as he waited for the shock to cease. But it didn’t, they had swim practice tomorrow morning…

The next day both Makoto and Sousuke kept their distance, Makoto was worried he might have told Rin or any of the Samezuka boys. He didn’t want this to go out, Haru didn’t even know, neither did his parents, how could he say anything. He sat at the end of the pool watching as Rin and Haru another of their races, he felt chills down his spine and when a large shadow fell over him he turned around. There in his face was a package, a very large one. He squeaked and scooted away before looking up, “Ah…. Yamab-…. Yamazaki kun…” He was beat red and already sweating, he could hardly look the man in the eye. “Makoto, I want to talk to you, let’s go into the locker rooms.” With that Sousuke turned and left, Makoto was a bit anxious but he owed him an explanation.

“So you do sexy videos for a living?” His question was blunt but Makoto was done being afraid, he’d tell the truth. “Yes, I’ve been doing them for over a month. I needed the money and I have no special talents. I just didn’t think someone would find out…” The two bowed their heads in shame, Sousuke was pretty embarrassed to have gone on it in the first place, but more with the things he said to Makoto. “Look, Makoto. I’m sorry if anything I said offended you, I didn’t mean to get into it that much and I was gonna log off when I saw it was you but…. But…” he sighed and ran his hands through dark locks, “You just looked so good in that lingerie in the ad and I couldn’t help it I thought I’d just watch a video of you and nothing more I didn’t think it would get this far. I’m sorry.” His apology brought out a blush, Makoto did feel bad for him, but did he really feel that way? “Um, it’s ok. I won’t tell anyone, and I hope you won’t either. I liked the way you talked to me, made me feel… Less slutty I guess.”

Brows furrowed on the taller male, “Don’t call yourself that. You’re not a slut, nobody who does that kind of work is a slut. Especially not you, you just need money and I don’t mind helping you out. I won’t lie, I got a thing for you, I just didn’t think I’d like you sexually until last night.” It was hard to believe, all men and women wanted on Makoto was his muscles, but from how his teal eyes shined Makoto couldn’t deny him. He gave a smile, bright a fluffy as ever, “Thank you, Sousuke. Your words mean a lot, but I might as well get a real job. I don’t know where though…” He needed the money, he wasn’t going to work in a place he hated, but he had no choice. Sousuke sighed, he leaned back on the lockers and stared up at the ceiling. “Be my boyfriend. If you want food, I’ll buy it. If you want cloths, I’ll buy it for you, I make enough to maintain us if we wanted to live together for gods sake. I could get you anything you wanted, just give me a chance. No sex, just us, getting to know each other. What do you say?”

The decision left Makoto speechless, he couldn’t put Sousuke in debt, but the thought of moving in together… It made him blush, and before he even realized it he spoke. “I’d love to, Sousuke.”


End file.
